To Be Clean Again
by Ink2
Summary: Riku is stuck in the dumps and just has a terrible life...He moves to this place and there he finds his salvation...a bit AU... SxR discontinued


Disclaimer-Don't own KH or any thing of the kind...yada yada yada... (Sheesh, like I would actually be writing this if I did...)  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
dream or something like that...  
  
AN: This is my first KH fic and I don't really care if u like or not but please read... I LOVE flames so go right ahead and criticize...Be honest...OK...gonna stop talking now...  
  
To Be Clean Again...  
  
Prologue  
  
"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" exclaimed a screechy, annoyingly loud voice It came from a woman with long silver hair that was tangled up and extremely mussed, her clothes disarrayed and wreaked. There was a half empty bottle of bourbon in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  
  
"I dunno what you mean...Huh?" replied a slurred voice coming from a man with a disgusting pot belly, yellow teeth, and a horrible toupee. "Ugh...I have a god damned hang over. Leave me the hell alone woman!"  
  
"Leave you the hell alone?" she asked in a dangerous whisper. "Leave u the hell alone?! You fucking loser! If I didn't look after you you'd be on those streets fighting over crumbs with rats! You-"  
  
"Great here you go again! Why don't you just freaking leave me on the streets then, huh?"  
  
"Oh, really? You want me to just leave u there! Fine..."  
  
Unknown to them their son, or at least the say so, 10 year-old Riku was up stair staring longingly out the window. There he saw the park where the kids of all ages just play or hang out.  
  
'Sigh...Why don't they ever stop?' he thought 'Why? Why can't I be just like one of those regular kids out there? Just to be able to have fun...Damn, I was never even allowed to go out to go to school.'  
  
Shouts could still be heard form down stairs along with the sounds of things breaking. Riku was sitting on the window seal his shoulder length silk-like sliver hair falling around his face as he laid his head on his bent knee. There he dreamt, dreamt of another world far away from here, a place where this would never have happened.

_ Riku woke up on a beautiful beach with clear blue water that matched his eyes. There was a dock to his right with a couple boats on it, and to his left was a bridge connecting to a small sand bar that held 3 palm trees and a strange looking tree with star shaped fruits.  
  
Then a strange sound came to his ears...Laughter! He had never heard such a beautiful sound so close. Riku got up and followed the sound to what looked like a ship that was built in between two large rocks. 1  
  
Riku got to the spiraling walk way and started running. He had to find what was going on up there. When he finally reached the landing he ran into the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.  
  
Riku stared into dark blue eyes that were wide and filled with surprise. They belonged to a cute chocolate haired boy. They were a tangle of limbs on the floor.  
  
Riku heard a giggle come from behind him which finally made him snap back into reality and stop staring into those lovely blue eyes.  
  
Chuckling nervously he stood and offered his hand out to the boy.  
  
"Um, sorry," Riku said staring down at his feet "I didn't see you there."  
  
"Oh, that's ok," replied the girl behind him "Sora does this all the time. Sora being the one you knocked down. By the way I'm Kairi."  
  
Sora stood there with his arm behind his head and his usual cheeky grin. Kairi had come to stand beside Riku and was now proceeding to introduce everyone.  
  
"On Sora's left is Wakka, the one with the blitz ball. Next to him is Tidus, holding a sword. And finally to his right is Selphie!" She said cheerily pointing to each one as she introduced them. "So, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Riku! Um, nice to meet you guys, I guess, but where are we?"  
  
"Were On Destiny Island! It's an island of escape! And Fun!" taking charge once again Kairi spoke.  
  
"Escape?"  
  
"Yeah, escape. Kids come here often, just to escape everything..." This time it was Selphie who spoke.  
  
There was a pregnant silence, all of them holding a distant look, thinking of another life. Riku never wanted to go back.  
  
"Um, well its all behind us. Come on lets go play." Sora said his grim back on his face.  
  
"Ok." Riku began to follow but then he heard something calling.  
  
"God, no! This can't be happening!" Riku doubled over covering his ears. "I don't wanna go back! Stop it!"  
  
Sora and every one else turned to look at Riku. Sora reached out and cupped his cheek.  
  
"Its ok, Riku. You can always come back." Sora whispered to him, his eyes misting a bit. "I'll always be here..."_

_  
_  
"Riku! Get out here and drag your damn father to his bedroom!" yelled his mother.  
  
'Sigh, I guess I'm back.' I took one last glance out the window and went down stairs...  
  
A year later  
  
SNAP! The sound rang through Riku's being. He couldn't take it anymore. His father had finally drawn the line by hitting him. Riku didn't care much for what happened to his Mom much less his Dad, but if he tried to take something out on him and had no good reason to it then things changed.  
  
Riku could have probably blocked it. He had been going back to Destiny Island as much as possible, sparring and training with everyone at anytime. He became the strongest of them all.  
  
Now Riku has finally lost control. He lounged at his father. They rolled on the ground until finally Riku got on top grasping his fathers head and repeatedly banged it against the rock solid floor.  
  
Riku kept on going and going not noticing the loud crack and blood gushing from his father's skull onto the floor. Blood splattered on practically everything. Riku could hear shouts coming from somewhere. He turned towards there and saw his mother.  
  
His no, good mother, who ignored him, who discouraged him from anything and everything, his mother, the one who put him through all this torture. Still out of his mind he lounged for her and finally shut her up: Permanently.  
  
Then as though snapping back from a dream he stood frozen standing in the center of the room which was covered in blood. The only sound was the distant sirens coming closer and closer, and Riku's harsh breath.  
  
'Oh, shit, what have I done?! What have I done?!' Riku thought almost screaming it out loud. 'I gotta think I gotta do something. I didn't do this! I didn't!'  
  
As if it took his cue memories of the killing came back to him like a ton of bricks.  
  
'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I HAVE to do something!' he once again thought now banging his head against the wall, and as if hearing his plea a voice called to him. 'Run...'  
  
Tbc  
  
1. XD I have no clue what that place was called. You know the place where Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus asked you those questions? Well, that's where he is...  
  
AN: Hehehe...Not gonna ask for review cause I know it all your decision so yeah...review if u want to or don't...I'll try to update ASAP!! : Sorry if I don't I have a hard time trying to get internet time...I have 3 other siblings wanting the comp... so yeah... C u later....Ok well I open to suggestions and love criticism here. Though I don't really care if no one reviews I do this for the heck of it and so yeah...  
  
_Inner Voice- She does care though...  
_  
No I don't!  
  
_IN- Yes you do!  
_  
Ok, whatever... Well, yeah... I'll try to update soon...Though not like this soon sheesh I did these two on the same day!! Well yeah... Hope u enjoyed or whatever...  
  
_IN- now you sound like a valley girl rolls eyes  
_  
: P I don't care! I am a valley girl...or well I do live there...  
  
Yeah, I'll shut up now...bye...  
  
Oh, yeah whoever already read this... is it better like this?


End file.
